


I Don't Dance

by OllieCatSuperNova



Series: High School Wasn't Meant to Last Forever [2]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Chad, Chad and Troy are brothers, Chad and Troy have a moment, Chad is gay now, Chad learns to dance, Chad's POV, Come on, M/M, Smut, Taylor is too smart to be fooled, Top Ryan, Zeke's back at it again with those creme brules, blow-jobs, but it's not really... you'll see, he likes Ryan, it's not gay if you say no homo, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieCatSuperNova/pseuds/OllieCatSuperNova
Summary: Chad is all about basketball, and he's totally straight- that is, until summer vacation. He manages to ignore his feelings until he's forced to face them in a heated ball game. Is he really willing to learn how to dance?After all, it's summer and everything changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the dialog is straight from the movie.

“You must remember, young thespians!” Ms. Darbus exclaimed, gesturing wildly to the class, “Learning is never seasonal! So, do allow the shimmering lights of summer to refresh and illuminate your fertile young minds.” 

 

Chad was falling asleep where he sat slumped in his desk, chin pressed to the basketball in his lap. It wasn’t his fault Ms. Darbus was so freaking boring, and yeah, it was the last hour of the last day of school, so he totally had an excuse. Troy glanced at him, “Dude, Ms. Darbus has snapped her cap.”

 

Chad snickered at his friend, “Dude, you’re actually listening?” Troy chuckled, turning back to face the front of the room as Darbus went on about a summer of years past or something. Chad himself was staring intently at the large clock behind her. He grinned, murmuring, “Summer,” over and over under his breath. Soon enough the entire class was chanting with him, and when the bell rang the whole class jumped up, flinging papers into the air.

 

He tossed his basketball to Troy at the other side of the room, as he climbed on top of a desk. When he looked back down he saw that Ryan Evans had ended up with his ball, and he bent down and scooped it out of the show dog's hands, smirking at the offended look on his face.

 

They all flooded through the halls, Chad towards the front doing some easy parkour on the lockers and walls as they led the Wildcats out of East High and towards a summer of freedom. They all filed to their respective lockers, racing to leave the school and get to Troy’s house to start the summer. Chad bumped into Troy on their way out of the school.

 

“No, but seriously guys, this summer I gotta make bank,” Troy sighed. “My parents keep talking about how much college is gonna cost.” He sounded defeated, but knowing Troy it wouldn’t last forever, so Chad didn’t worry about it.

 

“Yeah,” Zeke spoke up, “My folks are gonna match whatever I make, but I gotta get hired first.”

 

“Me too,” Chad pitched in. “I’m saving up for a car, so I can take that little hottie on a proper date,” he added, grinning towards Taylor as she passed by. He let Troy go find Gabriella, as he was prone to do, and as he watched Troy bounce down the hallway, Ryan crossed his line of sight, and Chad followed him with his eyes, letting them linger on his ass for a while before the theater kid turned a corner and disappeared. He shook his head, blinking a few times because the thoughts that crossed his mind could  _ not _ be accurate.

 

Zeke nudged him. “You alright?” his buddy asked, voice low and concerned.

 

Chad nodded. “Yeah. Come on.” He led them to the locker room to get their things, grabbing Troy’s stuff while he was there. As they headed back through the halls to find Troy, he realised that he couldn’t get that blonde theater rat out of his mind. He had been wearing a  _ pink _ shirt, and matching hat. That was another thing- why the hell did he always wear hats?

 

He turned a corner and spotted Troy. “Hoops!” he called, “Come on.”

 

“Yeah, sure, sure,” Troy called back, sounding a bit annoyed, but in a good-humoured way. “We’re not busy or anything.” Chad glanced around, grinning as Troy chuckled to his girlfriend. “Let’s go,” he sighed, joining Chad and the small group of Wildcats.

 

***

 

Chad, Zeke, Jason and Troy all headed to Troy’s place, switching into their sweats and immediately going outside to shoot some hoops. After maybe an hour or so in the hot sun they all piled into the kitchen, Coach Bolton with them. He’d come home a bit earlier than usual and had decided to join the boys in their game. As they entered the kitchen, he grinned proudly, “Nice workout, fellas.”

 

“I’m starving,” Chad proclaimed, moving for the fridge.

 

“Me too,” Zeke added, joining him in his search for food.

 

“I’ll tell you what,” Coach Bolton suddenly began, “I’m seeing moves I didn’t see last season.” He patted Chad’s ball for emphasis, “Keep it coming, guys!”

 

“Yeah!” Chad agreed. “What team?”

 

“Wildcats!” The others exclaimed in response.

 

“So guys, how’s the big job hunt coming?” Bolton asked, sobering a little.

 

Chad chuckled humorlessly, and Zeke replied, “The big zero.”

 

Troy’s cellphone rang and they all turned to watch him take it off of the counter, and Chad glanced at Zeke, “Girlfriend alert.”

 

Troy stood to the side as he answered his phone and Chad snickered at Zeke, who’d just declared that he was in the mood for a creme brule. Zeke really needed to get this baking thing under control. True, his cookies were to die for, and the guy could sure bake a mean cake, but this was getting a bit ridiculous. 

 

They were all cracking jokes about how Troy talked to Gabriella all the time and how she was his first priority, but then Troy started talking like he was actually addressing a job-seeker. “Hey Troy,” Zeke teased, “Does Gabriella still remember your name, or did she find somebody new to karaoke with this summer?” Even Coach Bolton laughed at that one.

 

Troy didn’t respond, he just kept talking to whoever had called him. “Man,” Chad murmured, “He’s really working someone.”

 

Bolton spoke up from his place leaning against the fridge, “It can’t be Gabriella.” The three boys looked at him curiously. “Whenever she calls, he blushes.” Chad, Zeke, and Jason looked at each other, mischief sparkling in their eyes. Bolton shot them a look, trying to be serious but failing. “Yeah, I never said that!”

 

“Yes!” They all looked over at Troy, who was grinning almost as wide as when he was singing with Gabriella.

 

“What’s up, dog?” Chad smirked at him.

 

“Nothing, nothing.” Troy tried to brush it off, but they kept smirking at him and waiting expectantly until he started to get a little annoyed. “Nothing!” he insisted, shaking his head subtly at his dad.

 

Bolton seemed to sense that they were pushing him a little too much, so he changed the subject, “Okay. I’ll tell you what, you guys stick together this summer, you work on the game, and we are talking back-to-back championships next fall.”

 

They all erupted in excitement, cheering and patting each other’s backs, tossing the ball around. Mrs. Bolton came in, quieting them fairly easy. As soon as they were all calm and had their attention on her, she asked rhetorically, “Can we all redirect this energy by carrying in the groceries?”

 

“Yes, Mrs. Bolton,” they all chorused, heading outside to her van. Chad reluctantly handed her his basketball as he passed, her stern mom-stare making him nervous. 

 

***

 

That night Chad sat on the floor in Troy’s room, playing round after round of Call of Duty on their PSPs. “Dude, I’m spending the night, ‘kay?” He glanced up at Troy, who was perched on his bed.

 

“Then we better get some sleep if we’re gonna go to work tomorrow.” Chad furrowed his brow and looked back up at Troy to see if he was kidding, but his buddy just grinned at him.

 

Chad dropped his PSP and turned to face him, smiling in excitement at the prospect of a job. “Dude, that’s awesome- wait,” he stopped. Troy could have gotten him a really shitty job or something, “Where?”

 

“Lava Springs, man. That’s who called me today, said they were gonna give me a call in the morning if I got the job.” He turned off the game and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. “They’re gonna call the rest of the guys too, if they get jobs.” Chad chased him into the bathroom, snatching his toothbrush out of the little holder on the edge of the sink. “You’re welcome, man.”

 

He held it out for Troy to put toothpaste on and started brushing. “Thanks, man,” he mumbled through the frothing toothpaste. “How’d dey hear of ya, anyway?”

 

“I o’ mo!” Troy slurred back. “They saib they aways hab a fbuben’ prgam ‘ere.” It was a little hard to understand, but Chad got the jist. They rinsed out their mouths and Troy turned to him as they wiped the water off of their lips, “Hey, we gotta figure out who gets the bed!” 

 

It was a tradition; whenever Chad spent the night, they’d come up with stupid contests to see who got to sleep on the bed. It was usually something like a basketball game, arm wrestling, or something along those lines. “Race?” Chad suggested. “Whoever gets to the bed first gets to use it?”

 

Troy nodded. “Sounds fair. Ready?” Chad cracked his knuckles for show before nodding. 

 

“Go!” he barked, setting off down the hall. He leaped onto the bed, but Troy was right next to him, and they hit the surface at the same time. “Shit,” he huffed. “Now what?”

 

“Dude, I’m not sleeping on the floor if I gotta work tomorrow.”

 

“How do you think I feel, man?” They were silent for a while, trying to think of a solution. Chad finally huffed a sigh, “Well, if we can make it work, we can both sleep on the bed?” He knew it sounded weird, and his awkwardness sure didn’t help, but they did both have to be well-rested if they were working in the morning.

 

To his surprise, Troy nodded. “You got right, I got left?” 

 

Chad nodded once, “Fine.” They stood on either side of the bed, stripping out of their clothes, leaving them in only their boxer-briefs. “Aight, go turn off the light.” Troy silently went to the light, and with a single flick of the switch, they were plunged into pure darkness. Chad slid under the blankets and listened to Troy doing the same. In the darkness, he found that his mind went straight to Ryan. He had no clue why, but he couldn’t get the blond boy out of his head. The way his lips looked when he sang, or even talked. The way he moved when he danced, or even walked.

 

He shifted uncomfortably, and whispered, “Hey, do you think we’ll get the job?” He just wanted to change the subject, anything to get his mind off of that rich theater kid and his hot ass- damn it!

 

Troy chuckled, “Probably, the guy seemed pretty eager to hire.” They were quiet for a while again, but this time Troy broke the silence. “So you ever… think about other guys?”

 

Chad froze, and he felt his face get hot. “Uh… what do you mean?”

 

“Well, like… like how they,” Troy trailed off, and Chad heard him swallow thickly, “look kinda hot…?” 

 

Chad smirked, hiding his awkward relief. “Yeah, man. Sometimes.” He nudged the other teen, “But that doesn’t make you gay, you know?” Chad shook his head, smiling, when he heard Troy exhale in a sigh of relief. “Now go to sleep, Hoops.” Well, at least he wasn’t thinking about that theater rat anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE PREPARED STUFF GOES DOWN RIGHT AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER  
> OOPS

Chad slept surprisingly well that night. He woke up on his right side, Troy spooning him. His breathing increased when he felt Troy’s hard dick just barely touching his ass. Chad was still half-asleep, so he didn’t exactly think it through before he rolled his hips back, smoothly grinding his ass against Troy’s cock. He bit his lower lip, letting it slowly slid out from between his teeth as Troy pressed against him in return.

 

He felt Troy lightly nuzzle his left ear, murmuring breathily, “Do you really want to do this?”

 

Chad let out a small noise as he exhaled. He was getting hot, and he didn’t pause to think, simply gasped, “Yeah,” and pushed back against Troy, earning a quiet moan. Troy scooted closer, and when he grinded against Chad’s ass with only two thin layers of cloth between them, it felt so good that Chad let out a moan, stifling it with the pillow.

 

Troy reached around him and teased his nipples, making Chad squirm a little, and in response, Troy’s thrusts sped up. “Oh, man,” they gasped, echoing each other. Troy reached down and slid his hand into Chad’s boxer-briefs, but as soon as Chad felt him grasp his hard cock, he breathed, “Wait!” Troy stopped dead, as if he too, realised what they were doing.

 

Chad made a move to get up, and Troy pulled away. Chad shook his head subtly, murmuring, “I’m gonna go take a shower.” He grabbed some of the clothes he kept at the Boltons’ for when he spent the night and hurried to the bathroom, hot with embarrassment. He turned on the water and stepped under the cold spray. As he briskly washed off, he realised that he couldn’t really blame anyone for what had happened; they _were_ both just horny, sleepy teenagers after all. At least it hadn’t gone too far.

 

He turned off the water, stepped out and dried off, glad that the cold shower had done the job. He walked back to Troy’s room, finding him dressed and already heading for the door. “What’s up?” Chad asked, tossing his towel aside.

 

“We got the job!” Chad grinned, and Troy shoved him playfully, “Come on, man, let’s go!”

 

Chad followed him, but stopped him half-way down the stairs. “Hey, we’re not gonna talk about… this morning are we? Like, _ever_?” He just had to make sure, if it ever got back to the guys… God, he didn’t want to think about it.

 

Troy nodded. “Don’t worry about it,” he reassured, smiling awkwardly. “I didn’t mean to…” he trailed off, biting his bottom lip and lowering his gaze. “Just, sorry man.” He turned to continue down the stairs.

 

“Hey,” Chad said, turning him back around by his shoulder. “It was my fault too. Let’s just put it behind us, it never happened.” Troy nodded and they left the house, ready to start their new job. Bolton volunteered to drive them, and the ride was surprisingly not awkward at all- they just talked about basketball, planned out some new moves for the next season, the stuff they always talked about.

 

They pulled up to some fancy rich person get-away, and Chad smirked, murmuring to himself, “Hope this place pays well.”

 

“Welcome to Lava Springs!” Troy said, spreading his arms wide in a theatrical gesture. He spun around and led them through the doors. Chad didn’t know where they were headed, but he suspected that Troy did, so he nudged Zeke, nodding his head towards Troy, smirking at his impression of a tour guide.

 

They strode into a large area with a pool, and he spun around to glance at the guys behind him, taking in all of the luxurious structures. He looked out at the people around the pool, and almost immediately he spotted none other than Ryan Evans, and a second later he watched in amusement as Sharpay slipped and fell into the pool with a scream. Ryan tried in vain to catch her, but recoiled as soon as he realised it was too late.

 

The guys raced over to watch as Gabriella, who’d been employed as a lifeguard, dove into the pool to get her. Chad was grinning in amusement, in fact it was one of the funniest things he’d ever witnessed; Troy’s girlfriend saving her mortal enemy from a four foot deep area of a millionaire’s pool. “Wait,” Troy said, crouching down to get a better look, “Are you a member here?”

 

Sharpay scoffed, splashing around in annoyance, and Chad chuckled at the scene. It was all way too ridiculous to take seriously. He exchanged a look with Zeke, the look they always shared whenever something was humorous and didn’t require explanation. “Come on, man,” he nudged Troy, who got up and led them to the kitchen. They changed into their uniforms and clocked in, some of them moving off to get to work.

 

Zeke slid onto the counter in the break area while Chad found his card and clocked in, Troy joining them while pinning on his nametag. Zeke was talking about cooking- big surprise there. “I'm _hoping_ Chef Michael's gonna teach me the art of Austrian flake pastry. _And_ Sharpay's gonna be where I work every day. How much better can summer get? Right?” He looked between Troy and Chad, “Right?”

 

Chad smirked, telling Troy jokingly, “A real dream come true.” Man, Zeke was a little too much to handle sometimes between his love for baking and his adoration for Sharpay.

 

“If you actually get to know her,” Zeke began defensively, “I mean, she’s-”

 

“Dude,” Chad cut him off, giving him a look that spoke volumes. Zeke reverted into his sad puppy mode, and Troy immediately spoke up before things could escalate.

 

“Hey, I didn’t even know Sharpay’s parents owned this place.” They both looked at him, and Chad glanced down at the dish towel in his hands. Well, now he knew why Ryan was here, and he was likely to see him again at some point. Man, just the thought of Ryan made him mad, he didn’t know even know why anymore. “Mr. Fulton just said, you know,” Troy continued, “there’s Wildcat fan at Lava Springs, and jobs are available. So I said let’s go for it!”

 

Fulton appeared behind Troy as he was talking, and when he spoke up, the basketball captain jumped in surprise. “Inspiring, Mr. Bolton. Truly inspiring.” They all turned to face him fully, smiling like idiots- until he went on, “However, what we're looking for from all of you, is not _inspiration_ , but _perspiration_.” He spit a little on the last word, and Chad cringed for his buddy who was just spit on. Fulton continued without skipping a beat, “Confirming assignments: Bolton, Danforth, waiters.” He tossed them aprons as he called their names. Chad slid his basketball discretely onto the counter behind him as he caught the apron. “And when needed, caddies,” Fulton added.

 

“What?” Chad whispered to Troy incredulously when the boss-man turned away. He was going to wait on rich people _and_ carry their stupid golf stuff? He didn’t even _play_ golf. Troy shrugged at him, moving into the kitchen to get ready and wait, Chad followed him, with Zeke close behind. “Mr. Fulton, Your Excellency, sir,” Chad began, confronting the boss-man as respectively as he could manage, “would it be okay if we draw straws to see who has to wait on Sharpay?”

 

Fulton smiled at him, answering immediately, “Please, _none_ of you will be waiting on _Sharpay_.” Chad pumped his fist in success, murmuring enthused words under his breath but Fulton quickly crushed his dreams of an Evan’s-free summer with his next words. “You will be serving Miss Evans.”

 

Jason turned around from washing dishes. “Who’s that?” he asked, genuinely curious. Chad sighed, Jason was good on the basketball court, but away from the hoop, he was _never_ on the ball.

 

Fulton went on, patiently explaining, “Always address our guests as Mr, Mrs, or Miss.”

 

“Do we have to?” Taylor murmured to Chad as he stood there, dumbfounded.

 

“I don’t know,” he whispered back, not looking forward to the prospect at all. There was _no way_ he was calling those two over-moussed show dogs Mr and Miss Evans.

 

“Let’s practice,” Fulton strode over to Jason, draping a dish towel over his arm, like a waiter in some fancy restaurant. “Shall we?” He faced Jason, bowing slightly in demonstration. “Miss Evans, would you care for a lemonade?”

 

To no one’s surprise, Jason smiled dumbly as he explained slowly, “Actually, I’m not Miss Evans.” He paused, holding out his hand with a bright- if mindless- smile. “I’m Jason,” he offered. Chad groaned, rubbing his hand down his face tiredly, if Jason could just play along for four seconds…

 

They were interrupted when Gabriella strode in from the direction on the pool, saying, “It smells so good and I am _so_ hungry!” She looked around at everybody, a sweet smile on her face. “What’s for lunch?” she asked.

 

She was a nice girl, and Chad was glad that Troy had someone like her in his life to turn to when he needed it. True, Chad himself and the basketball captain had known each other since forever, and were practically brothers, but sometimes you needed someone else in life. So Chad tried to stop her before Fulton could tear her down, “No, wait. You don’t-” but she didn’t hear him, so he quickly shut up.

 

Troy tried next, waving his hands at her as she passed by, murmuring, “No no no!” But she didn’t really take him seriously- probably thought he was messing with her.

 

“Miss Montez,” Fulton drawled, and Chad knew that tone to be one getting ready for chastising- with his reputation he knew every hint possible leading up to anything remotely similar to a lecture. “It would seem your lunch break does not start for 3.5 minutes. I do hope no members _drowned_ in your absence. Henceforth, _do_ clock in and out on time. Three infractions of any kind, and your employment is terminated. Capisce?” he took in everyone around him with his stern gaze. The kitchen remained silent, save for a few pans sizzling with oil or steaming pots. He smiled patronizingly and left.

 

Chad huffed an annoyed sigh, rolling his eyes. This summer was _not_ going as planned, but hey, he was saving up for a car. That’s all he wanted, and he was damned determined to get it. He stepped over to Troy accusingly, crossing his arms as he said, “Suddenly, I’m beginning to miss detention with Ms. Darbus.” Troy glanced at him knowingly and guiltily. “How sick is that?” Chad added harshly. Some dream job he’d gotten them all into, alright.

 

“Come on,” Troy tried. “We got a hoop out back, two free meals a day, and we only have to wear these stupid outfits on duty.” Everyone shrugged, but Chad remained where he was, unconvinced. He glared at his friend, projecting his anger at his current situation to Troy, it was a bad habit of his, but a habit nonetheless- to turn his confusing emotions into either anger or competitiveness. “All for one and one for all. All right?” Troy prompted, putting his hand out in front of him. As the people around him joined in, he added, “This is our summer. Now, what team?”

 

“Wildcats!” the group cheered.

 

“What team?” Troy repeated, a little louder this time.

 

“Wildcats!” they cheered back more insistently.

 

Chad rolled his eyes, frustrated. “Come on,” he pushed Troy lightly, “How did we get from the top of the world to the bottom of the heap?” Hell, they were _Wildcats_ , and here they were, serving rich idiots food and basically just being their slaves. To his relief, some of the other Wildcats agreed with him, complaining to Troy as well.

 

Until Zeke spoke up, all dressed up in his chef outfit, “We still have the ingredients to make this summer sweet.” Chad grabbed his ear and pulled him aside.

 

“Dude, shut _up_ with the stupid baking thing already!” he harshly told his buddy. Shit, he was weighing his options here: car? freedom? car? _Fuck_ it so confusing!

 

Troy looked at him, “Dude, we just have to work, alright? Just work to work this out.” Maybe it would work- no. No way. Chad turned away, frustrated, but Troy went on, “We’re a champion team, man… A well-oiled machine, and you know we’ve faced tougher problems than this.”

 

Chad looked into the distance, lost in thought. Man, he was going to get the best ride _ever_. Everyone started sharing their plans for the summer, what they were buying with their earnings, etc. so Chad grinned, sliding into the crowd and joining in by proclaiming, “Buy a ride that suits my style!”

 

And damn, this summer was starting to perk up already! Troy shrugged at him, looking hopeful, “So, can we work this out?”

 

Chad stared him down for a few moments, considering his answer. He tilted his head back a bit as he replied, “Yeah, we can work it out.” They tied their aprons on and headed out to the dining room to take people’s orders, and Chad clung to the thought of driving around in his very own car. Hopefully it would be sooner rather than later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY GET READY FOR A CRAZY RIDE YOU GUYS

Troy walked into the kitchen, and Chad turned to watch him. He greeted a few people and headed to the break room with Gabriella when he heard music flowing out through the open door. Chad shook his head, smiling. Troy never could resist music, and it was a wonder why he was even in sports anymore. He had to admit though, Troy was more pleasant to be around when he sang his stupid heart out. Chad could also read him like a book, and he was by far the happiest when he was doing something theater related with Gabriella.

 

He turned back to what he was doing before, trying to steal food from Zeke, but soon enough he heard singing coming from the direction of the break room, and he knew Troy was at it again. Taylor dragged him into the room, which drew the attention of a few others who ended up following them in. Chad let them lead him behind Kelsi and together they sang backup.

 

The song ended and everyone was laughing, the mood light and cheery. The group congratulated Kelsi on her song, and Chad had to admit that it was pretty great. Taylor held out a clip-board, offering, “I’ve got the talent show sign-up sheet right here.” Troy eyed her reluctantly, so she pressed a little more, “Are you in?”

 

Troy took them all in before giving in, “ _Maybe_ we can work this out.” He looked at Chad and pulled him closer to emphasise his next sentence, “But _only_ if we’re all in this together.” Chad shook his head and signed the sheet after Troy. If he wanted him to sing, then Chad was going to sing- just this once.

 

***

 

Chad held the box-like tub of dishes, bouncing along behind Troy, who was holding the other end, as they made their way to the kitchen. It made bussing tables that much more fun. They were both making noises that reminded him of those old, eight-bit video games. They hoisted it up onto the counter for Jason, and faced each other. “And, how shall we get to the food today, sir?” Troy asked in a bad British accent.

 

Chad folded his hands in front of him. “I don’t know,” he replied in that same bad British accent, “perhaps skipping?”

 

“Very well,” Troy said, linking elbows with Chad. They were off, singing a silly rhythm consisting of Troy chanting, “Yipty skipty, yipty skipty,” and Chad doing the bass line of, “Bum bum-bum, b-bum b-bum bum,” and it felt so good to just relax and be goofy with his best friend since pre-school.

 

Until Fulton interrupted them, “Danforth, Bolton!” They immediately fell in line, slipping into nervous professionalism. “You’re _caddying_ today.” Chad threw Troy a glance, slightly confused, but Fulton went on, “Forty dollars a bag. You’ve been requested.” Chad immediately brightened. _Forty dollars?_ He couldn’t believe it, they were going to be loaded!

 

“By who?” Troy asked, and Chad nudged him.

 

“Dude, who _cares_?” He couldn’t believe Troy sometimes; here they were, being offered forty dollars to carry a couple bags around, and Troy was worried about who the money was coming from. “For forty bucks? I’d caddy for Godzilla!”

 

Troy blinked in surprise, but Fulton interrupted before he could say anything, “Close. _Very_ close.” Okay, now Chad was concerned a little.

 

They exchanged a look before turning to change from their waiter clothes to their caddying clothes, each snatching a freshly baked cookie from Zeke, thanking him of course. They jogged out to the golf course, to where the Evans family was waiting for them. Damn it, it was close to Godzilla. “Hey boys!” None other than Sharpay greeted as they stood in front of the three. “So Troy, thought it was time for you to meet my parents.”

 

Troy smiled, but Chad could tell it was forced. He shook hands with Mrs. Evans, and she greeted him in French or something, so Troy just replied, “Awesome,” like he was given an ugly sweater on Christmas and he didn’t want to hurt his grandma’s feelings.

 

Chad shook her hand too, and he was overcome with a weird sense of nervousness, like this impression was the most important thing in the world. “Hi,” he said awkwardly, smiling.

 

“Hello,” she greeted back. Chad moved his gaze to Ryan, standing there in his white shorts, green shirt and matching hat. Of course his hat was crooked too, that’s the way he _always_ wore them, and Chad couldn’t help but think how weird it was that he even knew that fact.

 

“So, uh,” Troy started, looking at Sharpay who’d moved to stand closer to him, “Where’s your dad?”

 

She pointed behind them, and when Chad turned around he saw a dark, shiny red helicopter landing right on the golf course. Wait, was Sharpay’s dad _flying_ that thing? Holy shit, no kidding this was a rich family! He exchanged a look with Troy because they were going to be loaded with cash if they sucked up to these people. A man stepped out of the helicopter, twirling a golf club in his left hand, “Where’s the first tee and what’s the course record?” He walked over to them and Chad stared in amazement. “I’m just kidding. I built the course myself and I hold the record, but who’s counting?” Mr. Evans chuckled.

 

Chad glanced at Troy, mouthing, ‘wow,’ to his buddy.

 

Mr. Evans continued, “Princess,” kissing the top of Sharpay’s head and Chad just noticed that she was wearing a freaking tiara. “Son,” he greeted, clasping Ryan’s shoulder. “You’ve been working out,” he observed.

 

Ryan shrugged, correcting his father, “Yoga.” Chad hadn’t noticed before, but now that it was mentioned, he couldn’t help but realise that Ryan was indeed more toned than he’d been in the winter musical and _wow_ he needed to stop looking at him.

 

Mr. Evans turned Ryan’s hat, straightening it while murmuring, “Bring that around.” Ryan was smiling, but Chad thought it looked a bit forced, like Troy had been while keeping his singing-secret. What could Ryan possibly have to hide? He was so open and… frankly _perfect_ \- woah woah Danforth, get’cha head in the game. “So, quite a season you boys had,” Mr. Evans complemented Chad and Troy.

 

“Oh,” Sharpay interrupted, “Troy played for the golf team too, Daddy.”

 

Chad smiled at Troy, Mr. Evans clearly approving as he murmured, “Versatile.” He looked at Chad, sizing him up, “How ‘bout you, son?”

 

Chad wanted to impress him, and he managed to convince himself that it was for the job, not because he wanted the man to _like_ him or anything. “Baseball, track and field,” he replied proudly.

 

“Outstanding,” Mr. Evans said in such a way that Chad knew he didn’t really find it outstanding.

 

“Might come in handy the way I play golf,” Mrs. Evans informed, sizing him up as well. Chad got the feeling he was being victimized by these two, and he didn’t like it. “Fair warning,” she said, bending over to tee up her ball. Chad watched as her family took two long steps back, and he exchanged a worried look with Troy, following his lead in stepping way from her as she yelled, “Foooore!”

 

“Brilliant, darling. Brilliant,” Mr. Evans complimented her, and really, the guy complimented _everything_. The other three Evanses clapped for her, and Chad noticed that Ryan had moved his hat back to the side, in it’s usual crooked position. Chad wasn’t sure why, but that fact made him warm inside. Chad clapped along with them, even though it felt really weird to golf-clap.

 

Sharpay sashayed to a pink golf-cart, and on her way, told them, “Chad, you’ll be caddying for mother. Troy, Daddy.”

 

Chad stifled a laugh because that was _so_ wrong, on _so_ many levels. “Daddy,” he and Troy said in unison. Mr. Evans took a neat shot, and after a quiet applause, they were off. How the heck did you carry golf bags? Troy smoothly lifted his, but Chad took a moment to figure it out, eventually just copying Troy. He had to jog a little to catch up, and it didn’t help when Troy teased, “Come on, Chad,” in a sing-song voice.

 

The trip went pretty smooth, until Sharpay got a chance to putt. Chad stood casually to the side, with a clear view of Ryan reclining in the golf cart, which wasn’t the best idea because Sharpay hit the ball straight towards him, almost clocking him in the face. “That girl needs to take up knitting,” Chad muttered, brushing off sand from the trap he dove into to avoid the deadly golf-ball that had been flung at him, “Or some sport where she can only injure herself.”

 

They trekked over to the next hole, and this time Ryan got a chance to putt. Chad was ready at the hole, watching as Mr. Evans gave his son pointers, ending with straightening his hat once again, and really, Chad was getting really annoyed at him for it, which made him annoyed at himself that he even cared in the first place. As the ball neered the hole, Chad removed the pole-thing and Ryan blurted, “Back-board!”

 

His mother put her foot behind the hole, but the ball was too far off, so she simply leaned down and put the ball into the hole, quickly standing and congratulating her son. Ryan had a way of walking that made Chad look at him. His hips swayed just the right amount, yet he held himself tall. It was like being completely still in the woods until a deer came by, gracefully stepping over branches as it grazed. Chad hated him for it. He hated the way Ryan made him feel, yet at the same time he loved it, making him hate himself, which in turn made him hate Ryan, and it was all just a confusing cycle of vicious loathing.

 

It didn’t make it any better when Sharpay let Troy take a shot, then dragged him into her golf cart and left them to go on to the next hole. Mr. and Mrs, Evans hiked after them, and Chad was left alone with Ryan. The blonde seemed annoyed and rejected, dragging his father’s golf-bag along behind him, but Chad made himself ignore it.

 

He thought about the car he was going to buy with all of this money, but that just made him think about what he could do with Taylor _inside_ of the car, and soon enough Taylor turned into Ryan, and Chad mentally slapped himself. He was thinking about _Ryan Evans_ and all of the dirty things they could do in his as-of-yet-nonexistent car. There was _definitely_ something wrong with him.

 

He thought back to that morning about a week ago, when he and Troy had accidentally started something sexual, and he remembered how he’d _liked_ it. At the time, he’d wanted Troy to fuck him up the ass with all he had, but that wasn’t the most disturbing part.

 

Chad’s sleepy mind hadn’t seen it as Troy rutting against him, but as _Ryan_. He swallowed thickly, because that thought scared him more than his best friend’s relationship being threatened by a rich, blond girl. It scared him more than being kicked off of the basketball team, or being fired, or going a week without his basketball. It scared him more than anything.

 

And what made it worse was that he couldn’t run from it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chad was angry most of the time following his realization. The tiniest thing could set him off, even Taylor seemed to tread carefully when she was around him. It bothered him, but he couldn’t say he cared that much, since he was too occupied hating himself, and hating Ryan. Fulton seemed to scold him for everything too, while Troy got all of the rewards. He watched his friend quickly climb the social ladder, and it only made the hatred inside of him grow.

 

He was going to give Troy a chance, maybe he would try to get some of the other Wildcats up on his pedestal with him. It didn’t go too well, however, because Troy seemed to _like_ being better than everyone else. Chad scowled at him when he was forced to take his order, watching him eat and make merry with rich people while Chad himself had to bus tables. What made it worse was that Ryan was there.

 

Chad felt something slide into place behind that anger and hate; he didn’t know what it was but he didn’t care. He wanted to beat the shit out of both of them, and he would have right then and there if it weren’t for all of the important people at the table with them, like his boss for one.

 

When he got home that night he grabbed his basketball and headed to the scrapyard to blow off some steam. When he got there, Riley was still doing some paperwork, so he let Chad mess around in the lot until he was finished. Chad dropped his ball into an old convertible, not wanting to accidentally damage it, and got to work swinging crowbars at the oldest junkers, enjoying the sound of ripping metal and shattering glass.

 

He went until he was sweaty, covered in dirt, and physically too tired to go on. He dropped the crowbar and slumped over to the convertible where he’d stashed his ball, plopping down in the driver’s seat and hugging his ball to his chest. He was so confused, and he hated it so much. Nothing made sense anymore, and this summer was supposed to be filled with exciting new possibilities, not anger and self-loathing. Not even the soft, rubbery surface of his basketball could make him feel any better.

 

He sat there, lost in his own thoughts, just hugging his basketball like it was a lifeline, eyes closed tightly. Riley eventually came by to tell Chad he had to close up, but when he saw him sitting there, dirty, fatigued, defeated, he patted his shoulder lightly. “Hey, son,” he began, his rough voice taking on a gentle undertone that Chad rarely heard from him. “Listen, if ya ever need to talk, you know I’ll listen to ya.”

 

Chad roughly shook him off, standing up abruptly. He didn’t say a word, simply did his best to walk away, stiff with emotion, but as soon as he knew he was out of sight he ran. He ran with all of his might because he’d felt himself start to do something he hadn’t done for as long as he could remember. He’d felt _tears_ fall from his eyes. He didn’t even know why, and that seemed to make them fall faster.

 

Chad Danforth was so fucked, and the only person he blamed was Ryan Evans.

 

***

 

He managed to calm down enough to be presentable for work the next day, and Taylor did her best to comfort him without knowing why he was so upset. He watched on as Troy got promoted yet again, and Chad took deep breaths, gritting his teeth. Taylor rubbed his shoulder, and Chad leaned into it. “Come on,” she soothed, guiding him to the side. “Now,” she began gently, “I don’t know what’s making you feel this way, but I want you to talk to me.”

 

He was about to shrug her off, but her hand went to the back of his neck, rubbing smoothly, and Chad’s breath hitched slightly as he leaned into the touch. “Taylor,” he breathed, “I… I _can’t_ talk to you about this.” It wasn’t as if he would ever admit the problem to himself, much less his girlfriend.

 

She massaged his neck, and Chad felt his body completely relax. “Chad, I didn’t mean right this instant. Take your time, I just need you to tell me what’s wrong at some point.” She gave him a tiny kiss on the side of his neck, before drawing away to get back to work. “I care about you, Chad. Nothing in the world can change that.”

 

He watched her go, laying a hand over the spot that she kissed. He was glad to have her, and he knew that he was lucky to even count her as a friend. She always knew what to say, and she could always calm him down. He sighed, heading out to take orders for lunch. At least he wasn’t obsessing over Ryan like he had been the past few days.

 

He was glad to see that no party of the Evans family was present in the dining area, and he simply went about, taking orders, bringing out food and bussing tables. Eventually he went outside to take a breather, thankful that their breaks were so long. He walked about with Gabriella, and when Taylor came by to point out Troy and Sharpay, he wasn’t even angry at his friend. Troy might have been a giant dick the past few days, but Chad knew that he could count on him when times got rough.

 

They stretched a bit before heading back into the kitchen, Gabriella joining them for some lunch. Chad sat at the table, trying to stay positive so Taylor would stop worrying about him. He was _fine_ really, sure he’d had a few rough days, but that didn’t mean anything. Jason called to him to help him take the food out, so Chad stood and took Troy’s plate. Word had it that U of A players were trying Troy out for a scholarship, and Chad wanted to see how it was going.

 

He handed Troy his plate, smiling happily because really, what reason did he have _not_ to? That was, until Troy handed him the plate back, telling him that he wanted swiss on his burger. Chad could just about deck him for that, but even more, he felt a sadness stir within him. Damn it, this summer was filled with unwanted emotions, and Chad could just scream in frustration. 

 

“Zeke!” he called upon entering the kitchen, and his buddy skipped over to him like the giant puppy he always was. “Troy wants swiss.”

 

“Comin’ right up!” he chirped.

 

Chad slumped down in between Taylor and Gabriella, and Taylor wordlessly slid her food over to him. Chad knew that she would always be there, even if he, himself couldn’t. And who knew how long he could keep lying to himself? 

 

After work he headed out to the basketball court, ready to kick Troy’s ass in some two-on-two. Only, now Troy was going to play with the _Redhawks_ in _their_ court, and Chad scowled at him, snapping. Okay, Troy wanted to play dirty? Chad could play dirty. “Hey _Bolton_ ! That’s _my_ ball!”

 

Troy looked at him, and in that tiny fraction of time, Chad saw something break in his blue eyes as Troy tossed him his ball. He knew Troy understood what this meant, that their friendship had taken just about all it could handle. Chad couldn’t be bothered to care as he spun around and left Zeke and Jason behind, as he left his _brother_ behind. He ignored the stinging tears in his eyes.

 

***

 

Chad sighed, frustrated, because this was going to be an interesting baseball game without Troy leading the other team. Troy and Chad _always_ played against each other, leading opposing teams. But now… now it was all different. He saw Taylor and Gabriella drive up, and he side-hugged his girlfriend, already feeling better, but when his gaze wandered and he caught sight of Ryan, he froze.

 

Shit. All this time avoiding him, and now he invades their baseball game? “Oh, did Fulton send you out here to spy on us?” he smirked, the sight of that crooked-hat wearing poodle already getting him hyped up. Well, the more energy he had to use the better.

 

“Nah,” came Ryan’s calm reply, “my sister did.” Chad chuckled, hatred building inside of him. “She thinks you guys are going to upstage her show.”

 

Chad stopped listening, his mind stalling momentarily. Wait, was Ryan joking _back at him_ ? No way, just no way. He seemed to be almost flirting, but Chad knew that was impossible, because there was no way Ryan would want someone as shitty as him. He swallowed thickly, realising what he’d just thought, and he was so close to swinging a punch at Ryan’s face. “All right, look,” he snarled, “if you want to play ball then grab a mitt, but I don’t _dance_.” And by dance he meant he wasn’t gay.

 

Ryan advanced on him, but Chad stood his ground. “You don’t think dancing takes some game?” Chad swore that Ryan got the underlying meaning to the word dance, and that freaked him out.

 

Chad smirked, looking Ryan up and down. _God_ Ryan had a nice body, and Chad would give anything to be hit in the face for thinking that. “You got game?” he asked.

 

Ryan shrugged, that little half-smile playing at his lips as he answered, “A little.”

 

Someone off to the side tossed the bat to decide who would pitch first, and Chad easily caught it one-handed. To his surprise, Ryan grabbed the bat as well, just above Chad’s hand, and when their fingers brushed against each other, Chad shivered. He copied Ryan, grabbing the bat just above Ryan’s hand, but then Ryan put his hand flat on the top, and Chad simply smirked at him.

 

If he wanted to go first, then Chad would sure give him a play to remember, no one messed with Danforth. Chad gripped the bat, warming up with a few stretches and swinging the bat in the air to loosen up a bit. He stepped up to plate, signaling to the umpire that he was ready. “Hey batter, batter! Hey batter, batter swing!” Ryan cat-called from the pitcher’s mound.

 

Chad shook his head, muttering to himself, “I’ve got to just do my thing.”

 

Ryan threw a pitch, which Chad, much to his own surprise, missed. Ryan grinned, calling in a sing-song voice, “I’ll show you that it’s one and the same- baseball, dancing, same game! It’s easy, step up to the plate, start swingin’!” Chad couldn’t believe it, the guy was actually _dancing_ with playing baseball.

 

Chad watched as Ryan swiveled his hips, his moved somewhat resembling those of a belly-dancer, and Chad just got more angry at himself for noticing. He hit the ball hard, sprinting to first and making it easily. Ryan tried a couple of times to get him out, but Chad knew what he was doing.

 

It went smoothly, Chad using his anger as fuel to win, Ryan singing at him and dancing around the baseball diamond. “Two steppin’ now you’re up to bat, bases loaded do your dance,” Ryan sang at him. “Just hit it!”

 

“I’ve got what it takes playin’ my game!” Chad called back. “So you better spin that pitch, show dog!” He crouched into position, and muttered, “I’ll show you how I swing.”

 

Ryan smirked at him, bobbing his head as he sang, “Oh you never know.”

 

Chad interrupted, “Oh I know!”

 

But Ryan sang on, “If you never tried.” Chad swore that Ryan was coming onto him, and it made him that much more determined to win the game.

 

Chad was slipping into the dangerous zone of calm anger, and he called back teasingly, “There’s just one little thing that stops me every time- I don’t dance!”

 

“I know you can!” Ryan sang, throwing the ball again, and this time Chad hit it lightly, causing Ryan’s team to scramble to grab it, being caught off-guard.

 

His victory was short-lived however, because soon enough Ryan’s team went up to bat, and Chad grabbed the ball, stepping up onto the pitcher’s mound himself. As Ryan warmed up, he danced. Chad watched as he moved his body smoothly in a mix of twirls and hip swivels, and holy _shit_ Ryan had a thing for moving his hips. “Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance, swing it out, spin around do the dance,” Ryan sang to himself as he danced.

 

Chad chuckled darkly, calling out, “I wanna _play ball_ , not _dance_!”

 

Ryan used the bat like a show-cane as he answered, still stubbornly singing, “I can prove it to ya till ya know it’s true! ‘Cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too!”

 

Chad wound up for the pitch, calling to Ryan, “You’re talkin’ a lot! Show me what you’ve got, Evans!” And boy did Ryan show him. He hit the ball to the other end of the field, taking off to first, then second, third- he was going for a home run!

 

He leaped ballerina-style onto home plate, smoothly spinning around in his landing. “That’s what I mean! That’s how I swing!” Ryan sang at him teasingly.

 

“You make a good pitch but I don’t believe…” Chad muttered under his breath. Ryan’s whole team was dancing now. Chad watched in vain as the opposing team avoided being tagged out by leaping over his own teammates, spinning out of the way in complex dance moves, and just plain out _dominating_ the game by dancing.

 

Chad’s team finally made it to bat again, and when it was Chad’s turn, he hit the ball as hard as he could, and this time Ryan’s team had to run across the field to get it. Chad sprinted around the diamond, not stopping at any of the bases, trusting his teammates to keep going. Ryan caught the ball, but Chad slid into home, making it just in time- and knocking Ryan’s feet out from under him, making him fall on top of him. Chad was caught off-guard when Ryan’s crotch landed right in his face.

 

 _Fuck it all_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ey, for those of you who are uncomfortable with reading about 17 year-olds doin' the "horizontal tango" (even though 17 is the age of consent in New Mexico):
> 
> THERE WILL BE A SUMMARY OF THIS CHAPTER AT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 6 HIGHLIGHTING THE ESSENTIALS
> 
> just thought I should warn ya! :)

Chad took solace in the fact that his team had won, and he stuck around to put the stuff away while his buddies went off to get some food. He needed some time to cool off after having his face buried in Ryan’s crotch. He put the bats onto a shelf, placing the mitts on the shelf above them. He turned to leave the store room and almost ran straight into Ryan Evans, who was holding a few baseballs. Chad didn’t think, just relied on instinct. He swung a fist towards Ryan, hitting him square in the jaw.

 

His hat was knocked off, and the baseballs he’d been holding flew out of his hands as he was sent reeling from the blow. It felt good to let his anger go, so while Ryan was still recovering, Chad lunged at him, knocking him backwards. He held Ryan’s hands down and straddled his hips, preventing him from getting up or moving too much. Ryan looked… coy. He was looking up at Chad from under his dark lashes, and when he spoke, his breathy voice was barely above a whisper, “What are you going to do, Wildcat?”

 

Chad didn’t think, and his next action even surprised himself. He leaned down and kissed Ryan, deepening it when Ryan opened his mouth submissively. It felt good,  _ way _ better than he’d ever thought possible, only something was off- no, something was  _ wrong _ , but he wasn’t sure what it could be. It wasn’t the fact that he was kissing another dude, that part was better than any of the  _ girls _ he’d kissed. It wasn’t the fact that it was Ryan, he couldn’t imagine kissing any  _ other _ guy.

 

Ryan made a small noise under him, and that’s when it occurred to him: Ryan should be the one controlling this. He drew away and flipped them over in a single, fluid motion, settling underneath Ryan. This felt better, now it felt  _ right _ . Ryan smirked at him, leaning down to kiss him deeply, and this time it was Chad who opened his mouth, willingly submissive. He made a small noise, bringing his hands up to run through Ryan’s hair, and was pleasantly surprised when Ryan moaned into the kiss.

 

Ryan moved down to kiss Chad’s neck, and Chad let out a shaky breath, leaning his head back into the dirt floor of the store-room. He gripped Ryan’s short hair tightly, pulling a deep moan from him, feeling him grind against him, which he leaned into. Chad was on fire, and when Ryan sucked on his neck, he whimpered, writhing slightly under him. Ryan went a bit lower and nipped the skin just above his collarbone, and Chad let out a trembling gasp, pulling Ryan away by his hair, which only made the theater kid buck his hips eagerly.

 

Chad moaned, and Ryan moaned right along with him. “Chad, I…  _ fuck _ you’re so good,” Ryan gasped breathily, and Chad couldn’t talk, so he simply ran his hands under Ryan’s shirt. Ryan’s breath hitched when Chad’s hands found his nipples, but he shook his head, gently pushing Chad’s hands away. “No, I… I’d rather do you, if that’s alright?”

 

Chad still couldn’t find words, so he simply nodded. Ryan swallowed thickly, flashing a smile as he removed Chad’s shirts, and Chad gasped when Ryan teased his nipples. His thumbs drew lazy circles around the sensitive skin, and Chad tilted his head back, exposing his neck submissively. He was moaning out loud, and when Ryan kissed his neck, still teasing his chest, Chad slowly spread his legs apart- it seemed like the natural thing to do.

 

Ryan growled when he noticed, and Chad whimpered as Ryan slid back, slowly unfastening Chad’s slacks. There was no way Chad was going to second base with  _ anyone _ else after this. Ryan slid his hand into Chad’s boxer-briefs, stroking his hardening dick, making Chad squirm under him. Here’s the thing: Chad had certainly kissed girls before, and he’d gotten frisky with a few of them as well, but he was always the one in control- with consent of course. He’d never had anyone else actually  _ touch _ him below the belt. So when Ryan touched him, he was no longer in control of his body.

 

He moaned, and his hips bucked into Ryan’s touch. “Have you ever…?” Ryan breathed, freeing Chad’s hard cock. Chad’s eyes were closed tightly, and he was sweating from an internal fire that Ryan just kept on feeding, so speech was out of the question. Chad gasped, high pitched and filled with lust, shaking his head to answer Ryan’s unspoken question. “Then get ready for the ride of your life,” Ryan practically growled, wearing an evil grin that drove Chad mad.

 

Ryan leaned down and licked the length of Chad’s dick and  _ holy shit _ this was way better than anything Chad had ever experienced, because now Ryan wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, and Chad was practically sobbing with pleasure. Every nerve in his body was on fire, and when Ryan started working his throat open, Chad tangled his fingers into his short blonde hair, making Ryan moan around him. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, but he was too flooded with euphoria to be embarrassed.

 

Ryan was deep-throating him, moaning because Chad couldn’t stop pulling his hair and he didn’t understand why Ryan was so good at this, he didn’t even pause for breath, just  _ kept going _ . Eventually Ryan  _ swallowed _ and Chad was done, his muscles tightened, and he pulled on Ryan’s hair, trying to warn him, but it only spurred him on. Chad was doing all he could to hold back his orgasm, breathing shallowly and biting his lower lip, but Ryan seemed to  _ want _ him to go over the edge, though Chad couldn’t guess why- it couldn’t be easy to have a guy come down your throat.

 

Ryan hummed, swallowing rythmatically, and Chad opened his mouth in a whimpering moan as he came hard down Ryan’s throat, who took it like a pro, swallowing it all down. Ryan drew away, tucking Chad’s dick back into his slacks, fastening them again. Chad closed his eyes for a moment, letting his heartbeat slow back down to normal and his breathing to even out. 

 

When he opened them again, he saw Ryan wearing his undershirt and baseball jersey. Chad chuckled, “You… you better wear the hat too,” he gasped, still a bit out of breath because that was by far the best orgasm he’d ever had. 

 

Ryan smirked at him, grabbing Chad’s hat and putting it on with that same slight angle that he wore every hat. “Well, what are you gonna wear if I’m in your clothes?” he asked innocently.

 

Chad sat up, spotting Ryan’s white shirt and striped hat lying a few feet away. He slipped them on, holding his arms out in question, “How do I look?”

 

Ryan chuckled, tilting the striped hat just slightly to the side as he answered, “You’re cute.” He stood up, holding his hand out for Chad. “Come on, Wildcat, let’s go eat.” Chad pulled himself up and stood there in front of Ryan, just admiring his soft, puffy lips. He wondered how they felt now, after being used for something other than singing. He leaned forward and kissed him, but when Ryan didn’t deepen it, Chad did, and he could taste himself on Ryan’s tongue. When they broke apart, Ryan chuckled, “Do you always kiss people after they give you a blow-job?”

 

Chad grinned and lightly nudged him. “Shut up,” he replied with no real heat. He had no idea what he was going to tell Taylor, but right now he was happier than he’d been in weeks, so he decided not to stress about it. He’d cross that bridge when he got to it. They picked up the baseballs and put them in a bin on the shelves, silent. After they were done, heading out into the bright sun, Chad paused, turning to Ryan. “Listen, I… Sorry about that right hook earlier, I was just…”

 

Ryan turned to face him, placing Chad’s hands gently on his hips, draping his own over Chad’s shoulders. Chad pulled him closer and in response Ryan brushed their noses together as he spoke in a hushed tone, “Hey, hey. I get it.” He brought a hand forward to gently massage the back of Chad’s neck, making him sigh and completely relax. “You were frustrated that I was “turning you gay” or whatever,” Ryan chuckled, and Chad hummed in response, confirming Ryan’s guess. “You were just figuring it out, it’s fine.”

 

They kissed, this time short, tender. Chad wondered how he could have ever hated this guy, this perfect, graceful, sweet guy. “Come on then,” Chad murmured, heading to the outdoor food court where he and the rest of the Wildcats had planned on eating, arm around Ryan’s shoulder. They entered the court and got their food, separating from each other out of pure necessity, but as soon as they sat down again, they were pressed against each other again.

 

Chad draped his left thigh over Ryan’s right as they ate and talked. “You know,” Ryan began thoughtfully, “I’ve played baseball before. I actually got to compete a little on the way to New York for a family trip.” Chad glanced at him in interest, watching him play with a baseball for a moment. “My team won, almost every time we played. I’m surprised that you won  _ our _ little game”

 

Chad perked up. “All right, so you call that a  _ little _ game?”

 

Ryan smirked, and admitted haltingly, “Little League. World series. Newport, Rhode Island,” he paused to clear his throat, “Champions.”

 

Chad pushed the back of Ryan’s head playfully, “Come on!” He just kept on learning new stuff about this kid, and he loved him more and more with every new piece of information supplied. Taylor came over and sat with them, Gabriella joining in too.

 

“Nice hat,” she murmured to Chad, a knowing smile playing on her lips. Chad dipped his head, embarrassed, because he knew what she suspected him of. He was sorry that he couldn’t be better for her, but in truth, he never really liked her, in that way at least. He did like her- as a friend- and so he had dated her, thinking that’s what you did. After all, at the time he’d been a homophobic douche, only to find that he himself was gay. The more you knew.

 

He leaned towards her, murmuring in a hushed tone, “Hey, can we talk tonight?” She gave him a questioning look, tilting her head just slightly to the side, so he added simply, “It’s important. Please?”

 

She placed her hand gently on top of his, and whispered back, “Sure. Your house?” He smiled thankfully and nodded. He hoped they could still be friends, because frankly, Taylor was his closest friend other than Troy, and lately Troy had seemed too distant to even count. Besides, he’d given up on him when that traitor had left them to play with those big-shots.

 

***

 

Chad’s dad drove him home that night, and about an hour later Taylor came over. He led her up to his room, leaving his door cracked open as per his parents’ rules, and sat on the bed, waiting for her to join him. “Taylor,” he began, taking a deep breath as she sat down next to him, “I’m ready to talk about it.” But then his tongue refused to form words because he was so damn nervous about this whole thing.

 

She scooted closer to him, and Chad started thinking about Ryan. His clear blue eyes and short blonde hair, his soft, manicured hands and slightly crooked hats. Taylor put a hand on his thigh comfortingly and spoke to him in a soothing voice, “Chad, take your time, it’s okay.”

 

He took a deep breath because she really needed to know. “Taylor, I… I really like you, you’re the best friend I have right now and I’d really like to keep that,” he babbled nervously, but now she was getting worried, not knowing where this was going. “The reason I’ve been so stressed out lately is because… Troy’s acting like a giant dick!” he chickened out. “You know how he’s been acting lately!” he said defensively to her questioning gaze.

 

“Chad, honey, I know it’s something other than that.” He looked away guiltily, too stubborn to admit that he was  _ gay _ out loud to his  _ girlfriend _ . “You’ve been on edge ever since we started working at Lava Springs, but then, after the baseball game, you were so happy. In fact that was the happiest I’ve seen you since you won the championship game last winter.” He couldn’t bare to look her in the eye, just slumped forward, weighing his options again. “You can tell me, really. I’ll still love you.” He didn’t answer, so she added affectionately, “Even if you don’t make any sense.”

 

And in that moment Chad broke- he couldn’t keep lying to her, it wouldn’t be fair to her. He fell back onto his bed in defeat, staring at the ceiling as he finally said it, “I… kissed someone at the game, after everyone left.”

 

He wasn’t watching her, but he could tell that she froze, like she’d known all along but had been hoping that she was wrong. They were silent for a while, and Chad closed his eyes tightly, placing a hand on his forehead in annoyance at his own stupidity. “Was it one of the cheerleaders?” she finally asked, voice quiet.

 

Chad almost laughed, but then again, he did have quite a rep with those girls didn’t he? He sighed, propping himself up on his elbows so he could look at her. “No, it was-” but he broke off, because how could he tell her? How could he tell her that he and Ryan had kissed? How could he break her heart like that? He leaned over and grabbed his basketball from its place on his pillow, sitting up and hugging it to his chest comfortingly. 

 

Taylor was silent, just letting him collect his thought and calm down, which he was thankful for, and really, how did he even deserve to be her friend? She moved to sit behind him, simply massaging his shoulders and neck, and he hung his head, eyes closed tightly. She  _ always _ knew what to do to help him. Finally he breathed, “I’m gay.” She didn’t seem to hear him, so he turned to face her, looking into her warm brown eyes and loving smile, and his heart nearly broke as he said firmly, “Taylor, I’m gay.”

 

Her brow furrowed in confusion, and she shook her head a little, trying to understand, “What?”

 

“Ryan and I… we kissed. God, Taylor, I’m so sorry.”

 

He looked down at his bed-spread, expecting her to slap him, or storm out, or yell at him, but instead she pulled him into a tight hug. He was caught off guard, so it took him a moment to put his arms around her. “Oh, Chad,” she murmured, “I’m so happy for you.”

 

He pulled away, staring into her tear-filled eyes. “You mean you’re not mad that I…?” he trailed off, not sure how to complete the question, but she seemed to get it, smiling and shaking her head. “How did I ever get so lucky to be your friend?” he asked, trying to mask his overwhelming sense of relief by chuckling.

  
Taylor put a hand on his shoulder, wiping a tear away as she said, “I love you, Danforth, and nothing can change that. Not even you being into dudes.” She hugged him, and Chad couldn’t be happier with the way things had turned out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT KIDDOS
> 
> chapter five summary:  
> Chad punches Ryan in the face, then Ryan gives Chad a blow-job, and then they go eat.  
> Chad then comes out as a hecking gay™ to Taylor.  
> Taylor still loves him, but now as a friend :)
> 
> now, enjoy chapter six!

Chad hit the ground running as soon as the bright sun woke him up. He slipped into the first shirt he saw and headed out the door, eager to see Ryan. He hitched a ride with Zeke, and they got to Lava Springs about five minutes early, which Zeke was happy about because God knew how much he loved cooking. Chad made himself some eggs and sat down to eat. He was just finishing up and handing his plate to Jason, when he heard Zeke speak up, “We got Vince from maintenance to play, so it worked out. In case you were wondering.”

 

He turned to see Troy walk in, just radiating a better-than-you attitude. “Maybe we could play later today,” he said, like nothing had even happened the day before.

 

God, Chad was so angry. He wanted nothing to do with Troy except for to show him his place. “I don’t know. Check with Vince,” because Chad sure as Hell wasn’t playing ball with Troy. This had started out as such a good day and then Troy had to come and ruin it.

 

“Well, Mr Evans set up the workout, not me,” Troy replied dismissively, eating his stupid omelet that someone else had made for him.

 

Chad huffed angrily. “Did you even ask to include us?” he asked, aghast, then added sarcastically, “Captain?”

 

“I didn't go looking for the Redhawks, the Redhawks came to me. Okay?” Troy defended himself, “I didn't sign up for this golf job, Fulton offered it. I said yes. My decision. But I show up to work same as you, so chill, man.” Okay, now Chad was pissed off. Troy was talking down to him like he was five, and why the fuck did Chad need to _chill_ anyways?

 

“You get a speck of dirt on your pants, and someone dry cleans you!” he snapped, but Troy interrupted him.

 

“And you would do the same thing-”

 

But this time Chad interrupted, “If I was as good as you?”

 

There was a pause as Troy let that one sink in. He furrowed his brow a little as he answered slowly, “I did not say that.”

 

Chad shook his head, shocked that Troy didn’t seem to think that anything was wrong with the way he’d been acting lately. “You didn’t have to!” he snapped at his so-called friend.

 

“And neither did you!” Troy argued back.

 

“You know what?” Chad asked, sinister, “We didn’t vote you captain because of your jump-shot, okay? We did it because you’re the guy who usually knows what’s up.” He watched as Troy struggled for words, then added seriously, “But I guess things change.”

 

“You think you got me all figured out?” Troy finally snapped. “Well I don’t think so. And I don’t answer to you.” Troy had abandoned his breakfast and was now full-on arguing with Chad, who was getting more pissed and frustrated with every word exchanged between them.

 

“Then maybe you should start answering to yourself!” he was staring hard at Troy because God damn it, Bolton was a fucking idiot! “Look,” he began more calmly but still angry, “we have been like brothers since pre-school. If I don’t know who you are these days, then who does?”

 

Fulton suddenly interrupted them, barging into the kitchen and shooing them away from each other. “Excuse me. You're all being paid to work, not play Dr Phil. Chop-chop.” They dispersed and Chad fumed for a long time after that, just thinking about how utterly _stupid_ Troy was being. Could he really not see that he was treating everyone around him like shit?

 

***

 

Chad sat on the pavement just outside of the kitchen door, just trying to sort out his thoughts. That fight with Troy had really gotten him stuck on trying to figure out what Troy could possibly be thinking. He was torn from his thoughts by a familiar voice, “Someone looks pretty stressed out.”

 

He looked up to see Ryan, and he sighed in relief. “Mhmm,” he hummed in affirmation.

 

Ryan helped him up, leaning in close as soon as they were at eye-level. “You know what I to when I’m stressed?” he asked quietly, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he brushed their lips together teasingly. “Dance,” he answered himself in a breathy whisper.

 

Chad wondered if he meant dancing or _dancing_ as Ryan led him somewhere by the hand, but he found out soon enough when Ryan pulled him into a practice room, complete with a full-wall mirror. He huffed a sigh because this was not the dancing he’d wanted. “Ryan, can we please just, you know?” he didn’t want to say it because the whole gay thing still freaked him out a little.

 

Ryan shook his head, grinning like an idiot as he explained, “The others will be here soon.” Chad groaned in annoyance, so Ryan kissed him lightly to shut him up before going on, “Besides, you’ll love it.” Chad caved, but only because Ryan was way too damn good for him. “Come on,” he said, turning on some music and pulling Chad out to the middle of the room with him.

 

Chad stumbled over his feet, cursing every time he screwed up- which was often. This is _exactly_ why he didn’t dance. Ryan kept on encouraging him though, walking him through step-by-step, and in no time Chad was dancing. It was nothing but jazz squares and simple twists, but at least it was dancing. It was all well and good until Ryan suggested they move on to troy a tango. “No. No way, Ryan, not happening!”

 

But Ryan persisted, “Come on! I know it’ll be a bit awkward at first because I’m going to lead and you’re taller than me, but you’ll love it!” Chad backed away, still unwilling to try, so Ryan switched tactics. “Hey, if you try the tango with me, I’ll give you one Hell of a show later?”

 

Chad perked. “Yeah? Like what?”

 

Ryan lowered his gaze, suddenly coy. “Um,” he stalled, biting his lower lip, “Belly dance?”

 

“No way,” Chad breathed, eyes wide. What _couldn’t_ this boy do? “You got yourself a deal!”

 

And so Chad learned the tango. It wasn’t even all that hard, now that Ryan broke it down one step at a time. Ryan tossed him a bottle of water when they were done working on the dance, and soon after, the other Wildcats flooded in, eager to start. Taylor smiled at him, and he smiled back, because only she could know why he and Ryan were in here before everyone else, and he liked the fact that his secret was safe with her.

 

Ryan led them through some warm-ups, and Chad loved to see him in that authoritative position, in complete control of his surroundings. He showed them all some simple steps, walking among them to correct anyone’s pose. Chad’s heart sped up as he saw Ryan approach him, “Move your hips a little this way, keep those arms up.” Ryan gripped his hips from behind and moved them slightly to the left, and Chad’s breath hitched before Ryan drew away again.

 

After a while, Ryan as satisfied and he turned on the music, directing them around the room with excited, encouraging words, “You’re up! You’re up first! Here we go, give it to me!” Chad watched him frolic around the room, passing the lead from person to person, making sure they all had a shot in the spotlight, “Come on! Oh yeah! You got it, here we go! Pass it to me!” He looked so elegant, so graceful, and Chad was smiling so wide his face hurt. “Come on, let’s dance! You’re up! You’re up! Let’s show them what we got!” It was all so perfect, and Chad wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

The music ended at long last, so they all shuffled out of the practice room, and Chad lingered a little, wandering over to Ryan. He hugged the blond from behind, nuzzling his ear a little, earning a small giggle. “Hey, meet me somewhere tonight?”

 

Ryan turned his head and kissed him, “Is it too soon to go to your place?”

 

Chad shivered because he loved where this was going. “Pick you up at six?” Ryan nodded and Chad drew away only because he had to get back to work.

 

***

 

When Chad got home that night, he was suddenly very nervous about the prospect of Ryan coming over. Zeke’s dad had given him and a few others a ride home, so Chad hadn’t had to ask his parents about it yet. It would be different if it was one of the guys- he wouldn’t even have to ask then- but this was _Ryan_. His parents hadn’t even heard of him yet, and here Chad was, inviting him over.

 

He took a deep breath and walked through the door. “Mom?” he called because she was more likely to understand his nerves. He found her in the kitchen, putting away some groceries. “Hey, uh, Mom?” he began, grabbing some cans and placing them in the cupboard as he stuttered, “I-I have this b- uh, friend.” Wow Danforth, way to be smooth.

 

She glanced at him, curious as to what he was getting at and suspicious because he was helping her without being asked. “And what does this friend need help with?”

 

Chad shook his head, “No, uh,” he broke off, frantically searching for a good way to ask this, a way that wouldn’t raise any more suspicion. “He- I… uh, I was wondering if he could come over for dinner?” he blurted with absolutely zero grace.

 

His mom gave him a questioning look, answering slowly, “If it’s alright with your father, it’s alright with me.” Chad felt some of the tension roll off of his shoulders and turned to go find his dad.

 

He ended up wandering into the garage to find him working on his bike. “Uh, Dad?” Chad asked, walking up to him as casually as he could. “One of my buddies is coming over tonight.”

 

“Can you hand me that wrench?” was all his dad said. Chad handed him the tool, still waiting expectantly until his dad finally added, “Spending the night or staying just for dinner?”

 

Chad’s heart sped up at the thought of Ryan actually sleeping with him and without thinking he blurted out, “Spending the night.”

 

“Alright. You boys have fun.” and with that his attention was focussed back on the slightly rusted bike chain in front of him.

 

Chad wandered to his room, filing through all of his video games, wanting to find the perfect one for him and Ryan to play, only, he didn’t think Ryan would like any of these and he wasn’t even sure if Ryan _liked_ video games. The only one that looked mildly like something Ryan would like was Metal Gear Solid, and he’d probably only like the story-line, not the actual game or playing it. It was a one-player anyways.

 

He looked up at the clock, five-thirty. Perfect. He bounced down the stairs and grabbed the keys on his way out, but that’s when his dad stopped him. “Woah woah. Chad, what do you think you’re doing?”

 

He suppressed a sigh, turning around slowly. “I gotta go pick up my friend.”

 

His dad stared at him for a moment, before finally accepting his answer. “Be back in time for dinner.”

 

Chad smiled and dashed out the door, hopping into his dad’s car and heading out to the Country Club. He pulled into the driveway and texted Ryan, too shy to go in and look for him. ‘hey, come outside’ he typed and hit send.

 

He didn’t get a reply, but a few minutes later Ryan bounced out to him, climbing in and buckling. “So, what are we having?” he asked as Chad drove out onto the road.

 

He shrugged. “My mom was making burgers when I left.” They were quiet for a while, and instead of going home, Chad drove out to a hill overlooking Albuquerque, where he put the car into park. Ryan turned to him, not saying anything, simply waiting for Chad to make a move. Chad just looked back, and after a while of them just staring, he opened his mouth and breathed out, “We have a while ‘til we gotta get back.”

 

Ryan nodded in acknowledgement, then unbuckled and climbed on top of Chad, sliding the seat back so he wouldn’t hit the steering wheel. Ryan kissed him, hard and forceful, and Chad submitted gladly, making little noises because Ryan was rougher than he’d been the first time they’d done this. After a while of them just making out, Ryan moved down to suck on Chad’s neck, just under his shirt collar, and it felt so _good_ that he sank back against the seat, letting out whimpering moans.

 

Before he knew what he was doing, Chad was running his fingers through Ryan’s short hair, pulling and massaging, and Ryan was moaning in response which sent vibrations through Chad’s neck, bringing it full circle. They were grinding against each other and it was all almost too much, but then Chad had a thought just as Ryan was reaching down to unfasten their slacks. “Wait,” he gasped, “this is my dad’s car.” Ryan froze and stared at him like he’d just said they were going to the moon. “If he finds out I did anything in it he’ll kill me,” he explained.

 

Ryan wordlessly climbed off of him, buckling his seatbelt and looking straight ahead. “Well we’d better get going then,” he said flatly, not looking at Chad.

 

Chad wanted to say something, he wanted to make him feel better, to get the mood back, but he knew he’d just ruined it. Just like he ruined everything else. He started the car and headed back to his house, dick half-hard in his pants and upset Ryan in the front seat. At least his dad wouldn’t kill him… yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is getting out of hand, guys  
> this fic is so much longer than i expected heck

Chad woke the next day with Ryan’s arms around him. Their legs were tangled together and Ryan’s slow, hot breath warmed Chad’s neck every time he exhaled. He snuggled back a little, and Ryan hugged him tighter, still sleeping. It was a good way to wake up, in the arms of someone you cared about, not that they were technically dating yet, but things could escalate.

 

He thought back to the night before, and was still beating himself up about the whole car incident, and on top of that, Ryan didn’t even like hamburgers, so dinner was a bust as well. He smiled at the memory of Ryan lying between Chad’s legs as he played Metal Gear Solid, blue eyes flicking over the screen as he watched Chad shoot the guards and collect ammo. All in all, it was a decent night, even if they didn’t go past kissing.

 

Ryan made a small noise as he woke up, yawning and rubbing his face against Chad’s back. “Time’s it?” he slurred, and Chad’s heart sped up because Ryan’s morning voice was by far the cutest thing he’d ever heard.

 

He glanced at the clock, murmuring, “Like eight-thirty.” Chad tried to turn around to face him, maybe give him a kiss, but Ryan pushed his back, not letting him. Chad chuckled, a little confused, “What are you doing?”

 

Ryan pressed harder against him as he mumbled, “I look bad in the morning.”

 

Wait… what? Chad tried to look at him, but Ryan buried his face between the pillows and Chad’s shoulder blades. “Hey, hey. There’s no way you could look bad. Ever.” Ryan’s face felt hot against his skin, and he knew that the blond was blushing. “You’re the cutest guy I know! I love your button-downs, and your cute little hats.” He paused, then added, “No homo.”

 

Ryan said something, but Chad couldn’t hear him since his face was buried in the pillows. Chad hummed in question, and Ryan said louder, “You’re fucking gay, Chad, admit it!”

 

Chad laughed, “Fine, you’re right! But the guys don’t know that!”

 

Ryan shook his head, then they were silent for a while. It was nice, and Chad almost fell back asleep, but then Ryan moved around, and mumbled, “Don’t look,” in a grumpy voice. Chad grinned, and waited until he heard Ryan’s feet hit the floor, then he spun around to face him, but he only caught a glimpse of Ryan’s tousled blond hair before he squeaked and fell to the ground, disappearing over the edge of the bed. “I told you not to look!”

 

“Shut up, my parents are probably still sleeping!” Chad gasped, trying to stifle his laughter. 

 

“Go away, you ass!” Ryan whispered, annoyed.

 

Chad smirked and pulled the blankets over his face, “You can come out now, you drama queen!” He heard Ryan shuffle around carefully for a while, just imagining what could be so bad that Ryan wouldn’t let him see. 

 

He heard his door open, and Ryan’s voice whispered, “Hey, don’t look, but can I use your toothbrush?”

 

Chad sighed because this whole you-can’t-look-because-I’m-ugly thing was getting stupid. “Yeah, go for it. It’s the red one.” As soon as he heard the door shut again, he slid out of bed, dressed only in his boxer-briefs, and went to the mirror, looking at his curly hair and sleepy brown eyes, trying to imagine what Ryan could look like in the mornings.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS AND I'LL BE FREE TO START PART THREE  
> (hopefully...)

The next day was kind of a tornado of different things and emotions, throwing the Wildcats around from happy to disappointed to excited to nervous. One minute they were all discussing their plans for the talent show, and the next Taylor was telling them that they’d been kicked out. Gabriella stormed off, but Chad couldn’t focus on her. What about Ryan? He’d worked so hard for them all.

 

Ryan was like a fucking God to Chad at this point. He’d broken away from his sister, stuck up for himself, and all for what? His fellow classmates? No, Chad knew that it was more than that. Ryan actually cared about them all, he was having fun being himself and helping everyone else. On top of all of that, Ryan was funny and sweet, and he sure knew how to kiss. He also knew sports- well a few of them at least, like baseball, golf, he was even getting into basketball.

 

Ryan was also a good teacher. He was patient and he knew how to make anything fun. With all this thinking about how amazing Ryan was, Chad started feeling inadequate. Sure, he knew sports, and he could… well he wasn’t always the nicest person. He also didn’t go out of his way for anyone else, Ryan just kind of worked around him. He shook his head because this was stupid.

 

_ He _ was stupid. Ryan couldn’t possibly want him.

 

***

 

Ryan met him that night, and in the dark of the golf-course, they kissed. It wasn’t heated or erotic, just sweet and sincere. It was exactly what Chad needed, and they had a nice time stargazing on a red-and-white blanket. “Hey Ryan?” Chad began quietly, not taking his eyes from the stars that were scattered across the sky. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

Ryan hummed, turning his head to lightly kiss Chad’s neck. “Sure, what is it?”

 

“Um,” but maybe he shouldn’t ask… no, he needed to know. “Why do you like me?”

 

Ryan flipped over, looking straight down at Chad, upside-down. Chad shifted because Ryan’s gaze was so serious that it made him a little uncomfortable. “Chad, you are a funny, attractive guy. And when you set your mind to something, you follow through with a determination I’ve never seen in anyone else. You’re good at sports, and best of all, you bottom for me.” The last part he said with a playful smile.

 

Chad turned his head to the side, breaking eye-contact. “I don’t know, it just seems like you’re so perfect and I’m so… not.”

 

“Chad, do I really need to go on? Come on, you’re cute, and talented, and devoted to your stupid sports-  _ but _ , I know that that same devotion can be turned to me one day.” Chad laughed, relaxing, because this moment was really melting away his doubts. “I see you’ve run out of counters,” Ryan snickered.

 

“Yeah, I guess I have. But when we go public with this, I don’t want the guys knowing that I bottom,” he said, heat rising to his face in embarrassment. 

 

Ryan leaned down and kissed his nose, just a quick, light peck, “Fine, I’ll just call you Daddy.”

 

Chad burst out laughing, he couldn’t help it- that was by far the funniest kink ever to him and he knew he’d never seriously do it. “If you call me that around people before we’re out with this, I may kill you,” he chuckled. 

 

Ryan got up and stretched, and Chad groaned in protest because he knew exactly what this meant, “We better go in before we fall asleep.” he glanced at the watch on Chad’s wrist. “It’s almost midnight, you should stay over.” 

 

Chad pushed himself up, folding up the blanket, “Yeah, okay. I’ll text Zeke to bring some of my clothes over in the morning.”

 

They started to walk back towards the building, and Ryan looped his arm through the crook of Chad’s elbow. “Wait, does Zeke know?”

 

Chad kept his gaze down, just looking at the lush grass before them as they made their way through the neat golf-course. “Nah, but I think he suspects. I told Taylor a few days ago, she’s fine with it.”

 

They walked on in silence for a while, and Ryan leaned his head onto Chad’s shoulder, their steps in perfect sync. “You know, my sister knows that I like you.” Chad hummed a bit, not too enthused about that new fact. “She doesn’t know that we’re,” he broke off, chuckling, “blowing each other, but she knows I like you… a lot.”

 

Chad chuckled back, but he didn’t really find it amusing. True, Ryan’s words make him giddy inside, but they also made him feel so unworthy. He shook his head, because that was ridiculous, Ryan had just convinced him that he genuinely liked him, but he would probably always have that nagging doubt. They walked back, and it was one of the most peaceful nights Chad had ever had.

 

Zeke brought him a change of clothes in the morning, and when Ryan answered the door to their room in only a towel and accidentally opened the door enough to see into the room, Zeke knew. Chad held eye contact with him before inviting him in with a jerk of his head. Zeke was grinning like an idiot until he noticed that not only was Chad completely naked under the blankets, but that there was but a single bed in the room. “Chad…?” he asked slowly, but trailed off uncertainly.

 

Chad sighed, rubbing his tired eyes and propping himself up on one elbow. “Yep,” was all he said. Zeke handed him a gym bag, the number eight proudly printed onto the sides- Chad’s number. He took the bag and slipped into a clean pair of boxer-briefs while still under the blankets. “Thanks, man.” Zeke still looked like he’d seen a ghost, so Chad huffed a sigh and said, “Look, I… No one but Taylor knows.”

 

Zeke nodded, looking awkwardly between the two of them. “I’ll make you guys a cake, or something?” he said uncertainly. 

 

Ryan laughed, buttoning a clean pair of dress pants and unfolding a pastel poloshirt. “Zeke, we’re not public with this, it’s just-” he broke off, glancing at Chad, who gave a tiny nod. “It’s more of a physical thing.”

 

“Oh.” God, Zeke looked like a fucking lost puppy. 

 

Chad rolled his eyes, getting up and putting on the clothes that Zeke had brough him. “Dude, just pretend that nothing’s different. Just… keep your mouth shut and pretend that Ryan and I are just friends, if it makes you feel better.”

 

Zeke chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before spinning around, “You know, uh… Chef Michael probably wants me to get started with the pastries, so…” Chad gave him a little wave and Zeke was out the door. 

 

Ryan grinned, and just before the door shut, he squealed, “Oh Daddy!” in the most sexual way ever, and Chad jumped up, bolting across the room to plant a firm hand over his mouth. Holy shit, Ryan was insane! Ryan batted him away, laughing so hard he was nearly in tears.

 

Chad didn’t want to laugh, but good God, seeing Ryan overtaken by giggles was too much, and he was soon on the floor with him, both just laughing their asses off. He hoped to dear God that Zeke didn’t report anything he’d heard.

 

***

 

Chad  was putting plates onto a tray, ready to take it out to the rich people in the dining area, when he overheard Zeke talking to Taylor. “So, uh, Chad and Ryan…?” He suppressed his smile because he knew  _ exactly _ what Zeke was about to ask. He heard Taylor hum in affirmation, and Zeke asked quieter, almost too quiet for Chad to hear, “Does Chad like… like the daddy-kink?”

 

Chad grabbed the tray and left, almost losing it because  _ holy shit _ ! Zeke actually thought that they had started fucking right after he left, and that was the funniest thing ever. The fact that he’d actually ask his ex-girlfriend about his sex-life just to make sure just made it even funnier. This was actually a pretty good day, and the fact that he and Ryan, with help from Kelsi through texts, had devised a plan to get the rest of them in the talent show just made the day better.

  
Now all they had to do was say a few carefully chosen words to a few specific people, and wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the super short finale chapter ahh  
> but this is how i wanted it to end!  
> hope you all like it as well!

 

Troy wandered into the kitchen, dressed for being a waiter, and Chad walked up to him- this part of the plan was up to him. “Hey, Kelsi told us what went down between you and Sharpay.”

 

Troy glanced down with guilt. “I’m more interested in what went down between me and you, man,” he said, clearing his throat. Chad knew it wasn’t his fault that Sharpay had manipulated him. In fact he’d forgiven Troy a couple nights ago, when he and Ryan were laying in the golf-court. Troy went on, “Listen, I was a jerk-”

 

Chad cut him off, “Yeah.” He watched as Troy looked away in guilt, and Chad smirked, “But hey, brothers fight.” Troy looked up at him again, eyes full of hope, and Chad added, “And they’re still brothers.”

 

They bro-hugged and when they drew apart, Troy turned to the rest of them, “Guys, I messed up your show, and I’m sorry-”

 

This time Zeke broke in, “Yeah, because show-business is our entire lives, right?” They all laughed, and it felt so good to just be together again, and this time Ryan was in their gang. It felt right, like they belonged together- all of them. Troy apologised to Ryan, and Ryan brushed it off, like the polite gentleman he was. 

 

Ryan crossed his arms, grinning up at Troy- this was his part, aside from dealing with anything having to do with Sharpay. “Troy, listen, all these people out there, I don't really want to see my sister crash and burn. At least, I think I don't,” the group chuckled at his little joke before he went on, “I think you should sing with her.”

 

Troy glanced around before giving in, “Fine, but only because I  _ did _ make a promise to do it.” Now it was time to have Troy do his part- without letting him in on the plan. Chad knew him well enough to know that he wouldn’t screw up, even if he didn’t know that he even had a part in this brilliant scheme. Troy left, and they knew he was going to talk to Sharpay, so Ryan skipped away to find Kelsi.

 

When he came back, they told him that he had to learn a new song, to which he promptly freaked out, but Kelsi and Ryan dragged him away before he could protest too much. This night was going to be a good one, Chad just knew it.

 

***

 

He’d been right. First they surprised Troy by bringing Gabriella back so they could sing at the talent show, then Sharpay had given her brother the Star Dazzle thing instead of claiming it as her own (like she did every other year, Chad was told) then to top it all off, they all went to the golf-course to stargaze and just relax after a long day of hard work.

 

Chad hung around Tayor for a while, to make sure they were still cool. Taylor loved him, this he knew, but she was more than happy to see him be himself with a guy she approved of. “Chad, if Ryan makes you happy, then I’m glad that you have him,” she told him under the cover of the stars. “Besides, I’m honoured that you felt comfortable telling me that you’re into guys.”

 

He laughed a little at that, and he subconsciously moved his gaze to Ryan, frolicing care-free a few yards away. Tylor nudged him after a moment, nodding towards Ryan, and Chad murmured, “Thanks,” as he stood and wandered off to join the crooked hat wearing boy, whose eyes were the richest blue he’d ever seen, and who danced like nobody’s business. 

 

They danced in the moonlight, not close enough to raise anyone’s suspicion, but not far enough for it to be considered dancing alone. Ryan’s blonde hair looked golden in the night-time lighting, shimmering slightly from post-showtime sweat, and Chad grinned- he looked like he had the first time they’d had proper sex. Ryan smirked, eyes flicking down to Chad’s chest. “Nice shirt, daddy,” he murmured teasingly.

 

Chad glanced down at his own shirt, the words ‘He Did It’ staring back at him, upside-down. “Shut up,” he chuckled, kissing him quick, careful to avoid being noticed by any of the others. God, the words ‘He Did It’ had so much more meaning now, more than the shirt could possibly intend. 

  
Ryan sure had done it. He’d turned the whole summer upside-down in the most pleasant way imaginable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY DONE WITH PART TWO!!  
> I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT, AND I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU ALL LEFT ME KUDOS AND COMMENTS!
> 
> tHANK YOU ALL FOR THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK, I'LL MOVE ON TO PART THREE ASAP!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, y'all can shoot me if you want. 
> 
> There will definitely be a third part to this series.


End file.
